


Make You Feel My Love

by BergaraHoe (flannelfeelings)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Jake Peralta Loves Amy Santiago, Jake Peralta loves foreplay, Love, Loving Marriage, Married Couple, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Peraltiago, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Episode: s07e07 Ding Dong, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Protective Jake Peralta, Sex, Spoilers for S7, Sweet jake peralta, Takes place in S7, Very explicit lol and sexual, amy santiago - Freeform, fluffy sex, jake peralta - Freeform, porn with love, post-trying, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24084967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flannelfeelings/pseuds/BergaraHoe
Summary: After many difficult months of trying for a baby, Jake and Amy share an amazing night together.Or, a smutty take on what happened when Amy and Jake found out they were finally going to be parents.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Make You Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> sooo im not much of a smut writer, but these two are too hot to handle sometimes. and to me, there's nothing more sweet and beautiful than creating new life together, so here's a celebration of that! 
> 
> I have no beta reader so sorry for any silly mistakes
> 
> please enjoy and lmk your thoughts!
> 
> PS I just have a headcanon that jake peralta eats pussy like a champ. idk why and no i wont justify it

“Ames...are we having a baby?”

The words came out of Jake’s mouth so soft, almost disbelieving as his lips trembled around them. His big brown eyes searched Amy’s face; hunting for deception, wondering if he could really trust this declaration.

Amy’s eyes were wet with tears as she nodded, “We’re having a baby.” she assured him.

In an instant, he’d pulled her against his chest, burying his face in her hair as she heard a slight sniffle. She wrapped her arms around him, rubbing gentle lines on his back, inhaling the familiar smell of his crisp shampoo.

As they held each other, the weight of the past six months seemed to roll off their shoulders in waves. The endless stress and over-scheduling, the insecurity and self-doubt of not being able to conceive. All of it seemed to melt into the distance now that the positive pregnancy test was tucked between their bodies.

Jake pulled away, blinking rapidly to try and hide the liquid in his eyes. Amy reached her empty hand up and gently stroked his cheek, tossing the pregnancy test aside on their dresser as she moved closer. No words were needed to capture what they were both feeling: an insurmountable surge of _love._

In the next instant, his lips were on hers. Jake’s long fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her impossibly close as his mouth explored hers; familiar, and yet alight with new possibilities. His embrace felt like home; though in just nine months, that word would mean something totally different. It would mean their baby.

“I love you.” Amy moaned against his mouth in the brief moment their lips parted.

“I love you so much.” he replied breathlessly.

Something clicked then, and the energy around their chaste embrace changed. Suddenly, the love in his eyes was tinged with lust, as he ran his teeth gently over his lower lip.

“So is it...safe to…” he glanced down at her unchanged midsection, then back to her face, “You know?”

Amy of course, had already obsessively researched every aspect of pregnancy, and with her categorical knowledge, she was sure it would be completely fine for them to _“you know.”_

In answer, she grabbed him by the collar and shoved him toward the bed, smirking salaciously. She tended to be the dominant one in bed, and that wasn’t going to change just because she was growing their child. Jake grinned excitedly, shrugging out of his hoodie as he submitted to her advances and fell backwards on the bed.

Over the course of their trying for a baby, sex had gone from something natural and beautiful, to an overly-scheduled nuisance more than anything. They’d since recovered from that blip, after deciding to focus less on the outcome and more on just being with each other, like they used to. Amy would never revisit that mindset, and was relieved that they’d obviously done something right to be able to recover their organic sex life the way they had.

And no matter what, even during those difficult months, Jake Peralta was the sexiest man on the planet.

Amy was spurred on by the knowledge that his baby was inside her, he’d gotten her pregnant, he was going to make her a mother. They’d created this life _together,_ their love. It made her crave him more than anything.

Before she could make her next move, Jake was grabbing her around the waist and pulling her down on his lap, moving his lips against hers. She let out a gentle moan as she felt his mouth travel from hers, slowly traveling down her jaw and to her neck. He sucked on the sensitive skin there, causing her to moan and squirm against the quickly hardening bump in his jeans.

His mouth made its way down to her chest, while his fingers expertly unbuttoned her blouse and pushed it off her shoulders. As he unclasped her bra from behind, allowing it to fall between them, exposing her breasts, she reached around and ran her fingers through his thick curls. Jake tossed the bra to the side somewhere, and his warm mouth moved over her nipple, sucking and biting with just the right amount of pressure.

As he tended to her sensitive nipples, his hand, which had been stroking her thigh, moved smoothly up to the button on her jeans, opening it with ease. Amy groaned with pleasure as his finger danced it’s way down into her panties, meeting her clit with an expert grasp, all the while his mouth unmoving from her breasts.

Amy reached forward and peeled Jake’s t-shirt off, exposing his toned, lean abdomen. She ran her fingers delicately across the small expanse of chest hair adorning his skin, grinning with satisfaction at the pleasured shudder the action gave him. She pushed him gently backwards, and he obliged, laying on his back in the bed as she shimmied out of her jeans and panties, and moved to slide his pants down his legs.

Once they were both fully naked, she climbed back on top of him, kissing the skin of his chest first, then moving her kisses down his stomach, to the trail of hair that led to his hard member. One hand began cupping his balls from underneath, which elicited a choked moan from deep within his throat. Amy licked her lips at the sound, moving her mouth until she was a hair's breadth away from the tip of his hard dick.

“Wait- Ames.” Jake sat up a bit, breathless, “You don’t have to-”

“You don’t want me to?” she asked with a smirk.

His cheeks flushed red, “I mean, I _want_ you to, _fuck_ I want you to. But should you maybe take it easy?”

Amy rolled her eyes, and without answering, took him completely in her mouth. He gasped loudly, head falling back on the pillow as his cock hit the back of her throat.

He let out a sustained groan as she began working her tongue up the shaft of his dick, sliding her wet lips up and down his length. Amy worked on him teasingly, hands caressing his balls while her mouth treated his dick to a series of slick, smooth strokes.

After a few intense minutes, Jake gently rested his hand on her shoulder, causing her to pull her mouth off of him and look up. He took her by the waist and pulled her up, kissing the wetness off her lips. He gently moved her on her back and rolled over so his weight hovered on top of her, though he didn’t press any of it against her.

Before she could ask what he was doing, his mouth was at her core, and she was moaning loudly. His tongue worked over her clit, sucking and licking in a rhythmic motion. His tongue relieved the tension of building ecstasy pooling in her middle, and as his large fingers found her wet folds and slid in slowly, Amy felt her hips buck against him with pleasure.

“Oh _Jake_ ,” she whined, grinding against his fingers deliriously as his mouth made waves on her clit.

“You taste so fuckin’ good Ames,” He murmured against her flesh, pausing to plant a few wet kisses to her inner thighs before going back to the clit.

It took only a few more moments of the combination of his tongue on her center and his large fingers artfully sliding in and out to bring her to her climax. With a strangled moan, her fingers clenched in his hair, yanking a bit harder than intended as she let out loud noises of pleasure, tightening around his fingers. He rode it out with her, still sucking and licking gently, and pumping his fingers a bit slower as she came all over his hand. Jake pulled his fingers free of her center and popped them in his mouth without hesitation, eyes closing for a moment as he sucked them clean, tasting her once more before reopening his eyes with a sweet smile.

That did it. Who did he think he was, giving her that dorky, wholesome grin after bringing her to such a _filthy_ orgasm?

Amy grabbed him by the shoulders and rearranged their bodies so she was straddling him. She stroked her hand down the length of his cock twice, feeling him twitch with eagerness as she lowered her wet pussy to tease the head. He moaned eagerly, hands coming around to grip her ass.

Finally, she took all of him, causing both of them to whine in pleasure. Palms flat on his clavicles, she fell into a rhythmic grinding as she felt every inch of him fill her up. One of his hands came up to tease her nipple, stroking her breast as the other still held a firm grip on her ass, moving with it as her hips bounced on top of him.

Suddenly, Jake was flipping her over, taking control. Amy threw her ankles up on his shoulders, and the position change made him groan eagerly as he got re-situated and began fucking her with vigor. The metal headboard clanked against the wall as he pounded into her, arms cradling her waist as she cried out with pleasure. His face came down to kiss and suck on her neck as his hips still moved fervently against hers, sending rivets of pleasure up her center and through her lower belly.

“Jake, I’m gonna-”

“Me too baby.” his voice was rough and low in her ear, hot breath against her skin gave her chills.

He rammed into her again, hitting just the right spot as Amy cried out, clenching up against him as she felt her second release. Jake followed after, moaning deep and loudly as he rode it out with her, reaching his climax simultaneously. His efforts slowed marginally as they finished, and eventually, came to a stop as he rested inside her, biceps flexed neatly as he held himself up so none of his weight was on her.

They both lay there for a moment, panting heavily, sweat-slicked skin brushing with chills, still connected at the center. Their eyes met after a moment of silence, and Jake offered her another smile, the dimple in his chin prominent in their low-lit bedroom.

Amy reached up and cupped his face, unable to move her eyes away from his features. The curve of his nose between his large brown eyes, the quirk of his inquisitive brow, the bow in his straight lips. The sharp edges of his jaw and thick waves of curls decorating his hair and falling damp over his forehead as he caught his breath. The weaving lines of muscle beneath his flesh as he used his arms to remain suspended above her.

Her best friend, her husband, and now, the _father of her child._ He’d never looked more perfect.

“I love you so much, Jake Peralta.” Amy whispered, unable to help the small stream of tears that came flowing out of her eyes.

“Hey, hey Ames.” gently, Jake pulled out and landed next to her on the bed, hands brushing her wet cheeks worriedly, “Are you okay? Did I hurt you Amy?”

“No!” She assured him truthfully, overwhelmed with love for him, “I’m just- that was amazing, you’re amazing, and we’re having a _baby_ together.”

The concern didn’t abate from his expression, and he glanced down to her stomach, “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I promise.” she nodded, taking his face in her hands again and planting a hard kiss to his lips, “I’m just _so happy_.”

He smiled again, eyes crinkling as one of his hands came to rest gently above her belly button, “I am too. We really did it, we’re gonna have a _baby_. I love you Amy.”

“We really did it.” She repeated, eyes meeting his. They stared at each other for a moment, a deep-rooted mutual understanding of love, and affection and trust passing between the pair.

Then, Amy’s stomach grumbled, and she glanced down in surprise. They’d had dinner a few hours ago, normally she wouldn’t feel so hungry. But the physical demands of sex had ramped up her appetite.

Jake’s grin spread, and he patted her belly gently, “Worked up an appetite, huh Santiago?”

Amy shoved him playfully, “It’s not me, it’s the baby!”

He seemed taken aback by that, as if he was just reminded that it was real. But his smile never faltered, and his eyes were aglow with genuine awe, “Well, let’s feed him then!”

Moving with ease, Jake climbed off the bed and walked into their adjoining bathroom to get Amy a damp washcloth to clean up. Amy watched the curve of his ass as he disappeared, unable to help her grin at the sight.

He returned momentarily with a perfectly warm washcloth, and gently cleaned her skin, tossing the soiled towel into the hamper after. He held out a hand and pulled her off the bed.

“I’m thinking ice cream.” he mused, pursing his lips, “What does the baby think?”

Amy chuckled, rubbing her stomach thoughtfully, as if the clump of cells growing within her had any sentience or opinion on snacks, “I think the baby agrees!”

Jake pulled her in, pressing their naked bodies together and planting a chaste kiss on her forehead, “Love you, Ames.”

“Love you too Ja-” she was interrupted again by the rumbling of her stomach, and blushed slightly.

Jake’s grin only grew wider, “Message received, Lil Santiago! Let’s go get some ice cream!”


End file.
